Protecting Siblings
by Lissa Roxford
Summary: One shot: When someone hurts Ginny, Hermione is determined to make them pay. Meanwhile, a crush has the potential to turn into something more. Hermione/George.


This is my first Hermione/George fanfic and is rather long. I started out wanting to do this as a one shot which I thought would be best so I wouldn't have to worry about not finishing it. :-D

This story takes place during the beginning of the Trio's fifth year while the twins are in their seventh year. Also, Kevin Densley and Marcus Landon are characters that I made up, not from the Harry Potter series. Rated T for language.

* * *

Protecting Siblings

The door to the girls' fifth year dormitory burst open and Ginerva Weasley stomped across the room to her bed. She angrily threw one of her pillows across the room before throwing herself on the bed and pressing her face into the other.

Hermione Granger, quill still poised in her raised and frozen hand, stared at her. She had been sitting on her bed in the quiet room working on homework before supper and had books and parchment scattered about. Hurriedly, she discarded the half-finished essay for Potions on her lap and rushed over to Ginny's bed and sat down next to her.

"Ginny, what happened? Who made you so-" the word 'angry' stuck in her throat as she head Ginny's sob.

Wide eyed, Hermione touched Ginny's shoulder. "Ginny?"

Ginny sniffed and lifted her head, wiping under eyes. Hermione patted her shoulder when she didn't speak right away and asked again what had happened in a softer voice.

"Kevin broke up with me," she muttered, still sniffing to try and stop the tears that kept escaping.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in a silent "oh". Kevin Densley and Ginny had started dating only two weeks earlier right after the start of term. Also right after Hermione had seen Ginny observing Harry observing Cho. Her eyebrows drew together. After growing up with all brothers, Ginny was one of the toughest girls that Hermione knew, and the couple hadn't been going out for that long. It didn't seem like the thing to reduce the strong-willed Ginny to tears.

"But that's not all of it?" she asked softly.

Ginny shook her head and hesitated before blurting it out. "He broke up with me because I wouldn't shag him in the broom closet! Said I was too uptight and that any other girl would." Hermione's patting hand stilled. Ginny wiped under her eyes again before continuing, quieter. "Then he said that no one in their right mind would want to date me because I was hardly a girl. That after growing up with all boys, I may as well be one. Said I wouldn't know how to please a guy even if I tried. Told me I was," she whispered the last word," worthless."

Hermione gasped. "That son of a bitch!" she exclaimed in very un-Hermione language that would have her mother gasping. She pushed on Ginny's shoulder slightly to urge her to roll over onto her back, which she did. Hermione needed to talk to her face to face. "Ginny, listen to me. You did the right thing- who would want to shag that dirty git? And we're too young, anyway! He's just some stupid git who started to make up mean things when he didn't get his way. Ginny, you aren't anything he said. You may have lots of brothers but you are definitely a girl."

Ginny had stopped crying but was still not looking Hermione in the eye. Finally, she said quietly, "When he said I was worthless, I had this horrible feeling that it was true. I haven't really had any luck at all with guys."

Hermione knew she was thinking about her crush on Harry. She said firmly, knowing it was extremely important to make Ginny aware that she wasn't worthless. "Just because some stupid git says something doesn't make it true. Just because _Harry_ can't yet see what is right under his nose doesn't mean that you aren't worthy of love." Ginny began to stare up at Hermione at the mention of his name, and Hermione knew she had her full attention. "You stand up for people that are being bullied, you manage to put up with all those brothers of yours, and you have been one of my best friends. I think that makes you a very worthy person. Do you understand?"

Ginny stared at her, looking touched. She nodded. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Of course, Ginny. Now why don't you take a nap. I will take care of Kevin." Hermione stood.

Ginny crawled under the covers and yawned. Crying always took so much out of a person. "Get him once for me, will you?" she murmered before closing her eyes.

"Oh, I will get him more than once," Hermione muttered, her focus shifting from comforting Ginny to going after the one who had made her that way. She was going to make Kevin ever regret hurting her friend. Resolutely, Hermione turned on her heel, grabbed her wand and left the dormitory.

Stalking through the corridors, she headed for the Great Hall. Supper would be almost over by now but there was still a chance that she would find the Ravenclaw there. Anyone that saw the usually put together prefect in the hallways had to do a double take. Hermione's vest and tie had been discarded before studying and her white button down was untucked and wrinkled, the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. A red tank was slightly visible beneath. Her skirt and knee high socks were still in place as usual but she hadn't paused to get shoes before leaving the room. Her curly hair was pulled into a high ponytail to stay out of her way while she worked on homework and little pieces had escaped. However, it was the fierce gaze that had younger kids moving out of her way.

Finally, she made it to the Great Hall. Pausing momentarily, she scanned the room for him. The tables were mostly empty-the professor's table was completely empty- but some still lingered. Harry, Ron, George and Fred were still at the Gryffindor table, eating and poring over some paper in between all of them. She shook her head when her gaze lingered on George- she couldn't be distracted now. She spotted Kevin sitting at the far end of the Ravenclaw table and began stalking down the aisle towards him, her hand itching on her wand. Possible spells raced through her mind. Furnunculus? She wouldn't mind covering him in boils.

George glanced up from the sheet showing possible Quidditch plays after seeing movement in the corner of his eye. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Hermione. She looked positively _rumpled_. Her lovely hair was up and tendrils were escaping everywhere. Her shirt was untucked- he couldn't think of a time when that had ever happened. He got distracted by her skirt which flipped up at the ends as she walked fiercely down the aisle past the Gryffindor table. He could admit that he had been developing a slight crush on little Miss Granger. He sometimes found himself promoting Fred's and his new inventions around her just so she was come over to admonish him. Or staying late in the common room to try and be the last one left with her as she was buried in a text book. George suddenly snapped out of his daze, though, and became aware of just how angrily she was making her way through the Great Hall, how her narrowed eyes were focused on something on the far end of the room. He nudged Fred and pointed with his head in Hermione's direction when he looked up. In turn, Harry and Ron also looked up and over. All of their eyes widened.

Hermione was about five yards from Kevin before she spoke. "Densley," she said sharply, to get his attention. She stopped when she was standing beside him.

Kevin's head shot up from his notebook and pinpointed on her. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a strong face. Slowly, he closed his notebook. "Yeah?" he asked, lazily, standing up. He was a good head taller than her and the difference seemed all the more emphasized by her lack of shoes. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head back to look at him.

"What did you do?" she hissed, so angry that a small part of her brain was concerned with her wand possibly snapping from her tight grip.

Kevin examined her for a second, deciding that she must know about the argument with Ginny, but shrugged anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione placed both of her palms on his chest, her wand held by her curled thumb, and shoved him back. "Yes, you do!" she yelled. There were small cries of surprise from around the Great Hall at the sight. George, Fred, Ron, and Harry all straightened up in their seats. It occurred to them that this had to be about Ginny as Kevin was dating her. They all tried harder to listen so they could find out what was going on.

Kevin stumbled back a few feet before catching himself. He glared at Hermione. "What? She couldn't keep her mouth shut?"

"How dare you," Hermione hissed, taking a step forward. "Like she owes you anything after what you did, least of all trying to make you look good." Her eyes narrowed even more as she said sharply, "How dare you tell her that she is worthless. She's ten TIMES the person you are, you stupid git."

Kevin shrugged, smirking, "If a girl's not going to put out, she may as well be worthless."

That was the last straw for Hermione. Anger and recklessness that she hadn't felt or acted on since punching Malfoy came bubbling to the surface. She deliberately set her wand on the table beside her and drew back her right arm, punching him in the gut. The shouts and yells from students as they watched didn't even register in her anger-filled head. Kevin wasn't expecting this at all from the Gryffindor Goody-Two-Shoes and doubled over in pain and shock. That was what Hermione needed- he was too tall for her to hit square in the face and too large for her to knock over. Off balance like this, though…she shoved all of her body weight against him, knocking them both to the ground. She lifted her upper body up and He again punched him across the face with all her might.

His face stayed pointed to the side for a few seconds as he groaned.

"_You're_ worthless, you hear me? You cannot treat my friend like that!" she yelled. She lifted her fist to strike him again but he reached up and gripped her shoulders, pushing her to the side. He quickly and roughly rotated them until her back and head hit the floor with a thud and he was leaning over her. His eyes didn't look brown- they looked black. Angry at being struck by a girl and humiliated in front of a room of students, he drew back his own fist.

Hermione's eyes widened and she had just lifted one hand in front of herself in defense when cries of "Stupefy!" rang through the room as several different stunning spells struck Kevin as students rushed to stop him from committing the horrible act of hitting a girl.

Hermione stilled as his body was thrown off of hers. Craning her neck, she saw him crash to the floor about thirty feel away. George, Fred, Ron and Harry reached her at a running pace, their wands still drawn from their own spells. All wore expressions of concern, confusion and shock. George reached down, wrapped his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet. Hermione shakily tried to get her balance, the adrenaline leaving her, but she stumbled into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to steady her and she looked up to see all four of them staring down at her with varying degrees of surprise, confusion, and concern.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron exclaimed, looking over at Kevin's sprawled form.

Harry stayed quiet, looking from Hermione to Kevin. He suspected it was about Ginny and he was just starting to imagine what Kevin could have done to Ginny to make Hermione so angry. Every scenario had him growing steadily angrier at the thought of Ginny being hurt.

"Where are your shoes?" Fred asked, staring down at her feet.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to explain in a way that wouldn't embarrass Ginny. "Kevin and Ginny broke up-"

"Good, he was a prat," Rom interrupted.

"Never liked him," Fred added.

"Yes, yes," George agreed impatiently. "Big arsehole. Now what happened?"

Hermione looked down before answering. "He, um, he said some things to her that he shouldn't have. Insulted her. Made her cry." She looked up to see three red headed, red faced Weasleys and one red faced, tight lipped Harry staring at her.

"Right, then," George said tightly, lifting his wand in the direction of Kevin who was groaning and turning onto his side. George muttered something and sparks shot out of his wand, shooting at Kevin who exclaimed in surprise as he was struck. Immediately, red patches began to grow on his skin and boils began to pop up all over his exposed skin. Hermione couldn't help the snicker that came from her at the sight of Kevin jumping up and staring at his arms in horror, panicking.

"What the hell is this!" he yelled, touching his face gingerly and then breaking into a whole new line of curses as he felt the bumps.

"You know what would go with that?" Fred commented, a smirk on his face. "Purple hair." He raised his wand but before he could act, a shrill voice rang out.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. Her eyes shifted from flailing figure of Kevin to the group of Hermione, George, Fred, Harry and Ron. "Now what is the meaning of this?"

Hermione couldn't help the guilty look that passed across her face and looked down.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. "Miss Granger?!" she exclaimed, shocked. "Is this your doing?"

Hermione bit her lip, shifting her feet. George's hand around her upper arm tightened slightly.

"It was me."

Hermione's head shot up at the words which had not come from her. George was staring determinedly at Professor McGonagall while everyone else was staring at George in shock. The Weasley twins were famous for slipping out of trouble, not asking for punishment.

Hermione shook her head quickly. She couldn't let George take the blame for what she had done. "No, it was me. I did it."

"And me," George insisted.

"Forge, what are you doing?" Fred said, lowly, staring at his twin in disbelief.

"Look what they did to me!" Kevin's voice wailed behind them, closer than before. They all turned to see him stomping towards them. Hermione stiffened and immediately reached for her wand but it wasn't tucked in her skirt. Her eyes caught sight of it on the table but she wouldn't get it before Kevin got to them. She stayed next to George.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "You, you and you"- she pointed to Hermione, George and Kevin in turn,"- in my office right now. The rest of you I'm sure can find something constructive to do." She started to turn for them to follow and stopped. "Potter, why is it than whenever there is trouble you are nearby?"

Harry shrugged, "Luck." Ron let out a guffaw but sobered up quickly after the sharp look from McGonagall.

"Let's go," he muttered and he and Harry hurried off.

Fred looked between Hermione and George before giving George a nod. "If you get a chance…" he pointed to the top of his head, apparently referring to turning Kevin's hair purple. Hermione caught the corners of George's mouth lift slightly before Fred took off in the same direction as Harry and Ron. Hermione hoped that they were going to see if Ginny was doing alright.

Hermione left George's arm to retrieve her wand and then the three of them followed behind McGonagall, their pace trudging compared to her brisk pace. Kevin trailed behind, bringing up the rear.

They walked in silence, but Hermione's mind was racing. She couldn't believe that she had done what she had but, instead of feeling ashamed, she felt proud. She was glad that she was given him what he deserved. Whatever punishment McGonagall gave for the fight, she would take. But what she couldn't wrap her mind around what George had done. He had been willing to take the blame for what she had done. Why? She knew why should have for him: she was all too aware of her own feelings for him. They had started years ago as an adolescent crush, triggered by her seeing him for the first time on the Hogwarts Express traveling to her first year at the new school. Over the years it had grown into something much deeper than a crush. Of the two, George was the quieter, more gentler of the twins. He knew how to have fun and get in trouble but was never cruel. Plus, Hermione had found him to be very intelligent. The pranks and inventions that the twins came up with were the result of hard work, research and creativity.

No matter how much she tried to analyze it, she had fallen hard for George. There were a million reasons why and a million moments with him that had made it concrete for her. Witnessing pranks, the brightness of his eyes and his wide grin as he watched them unfold; looking up from the couch in front of the fire in the common room after being immersed in her studies to find that he was the only one left in the room besides herself, and feeling the fluttering nervousness in her stomach as he looked over and smiled at her, usually joking with her as they walked together to the stairs; running into him in the hallway as she hurried around the corner, only to have them both trying to collect their respective belongings scattered on the floor, laughing; and the look on his face first year when Draco Malfoy had called her a "filthy little Mudblood"- he and his brother had lunged at Draco and would have beat the snot out of him if Marcus Flint hadn't stopped them.

She snuck a look at him out of the corner of her eye but he was staring straight ahead, looking deep in thought. She sighed. Gryffinders were supposed to be courageous, yet she wondered if she would ever have the courage to tell him how she felt.

The four entered McGonagall's office and the three students sat down. In her preoccupation, Hermione took the middle seat, realizing too late she now had to sit with Kevin on her left. She immediately wanted to get up and move but one look at McGonagall stilled her. She didn't want to get in more trouble. Best to not cause more upset.

"I'm going to Nurse Pomfrey to get the potion to get rid of your little…problem, Mr. Densley. Have you experiences the Furnunculus before?"

He shook his head. Hermione couldn't really describe the look on his face. Not really angry as before. More like….intrigued.

"Well, it can get quite painful if left untreated. Once the boils burst- well, hopefully we won't get to that stage. You three-" she pinned them with her sharp eyes,"- will remain quiet and not cause trouble unless you want to find yourself in deeper trouble."

With that, she left the room as quickly as she had hurried towards it with them.

Hermione sighed, slouching down slightly in her seat and crossing her arms. The three sat for several minutes before Kevin broke the silence.

"Bet you thought you would get away with what you did, just because you are teacher's pet to every professor here, didn't you?" Kevin sneered slightly.

Hermione mused aloud, not looking at him, "I wasn't really worried about getting away with it. All I really wanted was to kick your worthless arse- which I did. So all in all, I would have to say I'm doing rather well." She saw George grin from his spot on her right.

"You know, Hermione," he started, shifting in his seat so his body was angled towards her. Hermione stiffened, warned by something in his at-ease tone that something was wrong. "I've never seen you so passionate about anything other than schoolwork." He reached out and cupped his hand around her shoulder. His thumb rubbed across the front of her shoulder, brushing her shirt against her skin. "I have to say, it's rather attractive."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she stared at him in disbelief and disgust. His boil covered face was twisted into what he probably thought was a charming expression as he leered towards her. Was he really trying to hit on her after they had just fought over how he had treated Ginny? What a pig! Before she could tell him off, George spoke up.

"Alright, that's enough of that," he said firmly, standing up. "I would remove your hand if I was you, if you'd like to keep it."

Kevin's hand shot back towards himself as if Hermione's shoulder had suddenly become red hot. George held out his hand to Hermione and within a matter of seconds had her in his seat and himself in the middle seat, between her and Kevin. And as absurd as it was in this situation, Hermione had to fight a grin. Her head was spinning from everything that had occurred, but George defending her was first in her mind right now. Was this normal friendly behavior or something more? Part of her chastised herself, telling herself she was giving her false hope. But another part clung to the hope that he felt anything like she did.

She wiped her shoulder unconsciously, as though to wipe off Kevin's disgusting touch. Peeking to her left, she was somewhat startled to find George looking straight at her with a peculiar expression on his face. Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered to him. George's face softened and his lips curved up into a grin that had her own growing slightly in return. Hermione couldn't look away from him. She felt an overwhelming urge to lean forward and do…_something, _anything to show him how she felt. Or to just finally open her mouth and tell him how she felt, for Merlin's sake.

The two of them stared at each other, their smiles fading as their thoughts became more serious. Then, Hermione started to panic mentally. Why was he staring back at her so? With that searching, probing look. What could he be thinking? Oh, Merlin….could he know? A sick panic filled her. What if he already knew how she felt? What if she was so transparent in her infatuation that he had caught on right away? Images of him telling Fred about it and laughing filled her head. She turned away from him with a small gasp to stare at the floor to her right, horrified.

George was confused now, not knowing where her obvious alarm had come from. He glanced at Kevin who was picking at a boil on his arm, preoccupied in his own thoughts, and back at Hermione who was staring at the floor with her face turned away from him. What he could see of her skin was turning steadily red, though.

Hermione felt the burn of her blush, brought on by both her embarrassment and growing anger. The anger came at the thought of him mocking her feelings. She chanced a quick glance out of the corner of her eye to see him looking confused, his brow furrowed. It was hard to believe that he would mock her behind her back. He was much too nice to do that. She started to feel guilty even suspecting him of it once she thought about it.

She remembered a time during the final weeks of fourth year when both he and his brother stopped someone who was doing just that.

_Hermione had been leaving the library late at night, her arms laden down with books, trying to hurry back to Gryffinder's common room before curfew. She had just been about to round a corner when her name being said had her stopping short. Peeking around the corner, she saw Marcus Landon, a fifth year Ravenclaw, and some of his friends lounging in a window seat along the hallway. Passing candy back and forth, they were all laughing as they talked. _About her_, Hermione realized, confused. Marcus' friends laughed as Marcus mocked Hermione in class, throwing his hand up in the air while shouting "I know!" "Pick me!" "Ooh! Ooh!". They fell over themselves in laughter. _

_Hermione gasped lowly, feeling just horribly wounded. She felt tears prick her eyes. She stood frozen in space as they made insults on her appearance, bookworm-ness, and behavior before her feet remembered how to move. She turned and ran as fast as her legs could take her away from them. One hallway turned into another hallway and once she felt far away enough from them to feel safe, she collapsed against the wall of the empty dark hallway, her books scattering around her as she put her back to the wall and drew her knees up to her chest and began to cry in earnest. This was how George and Fred found her as they came across her, sneaking back from the kitchen with a bag full of snacks. _

_The two of them stopped in their tracks, their mischievous grins fading away to looks of concern. They were protective of Ron's two best friends and seeing Hermione crying alone in a hallway just simply was not alright. Fred set down the bag and they crouched down on either side of her. _

_  
"Hermione?" they both inquired in unison. _

_She sniffled and looked up, revealing her tear-streaked face. She wiped her eyes and face on her robe sleeve. "Hey, guys," she greeted them, with a shaky voice. She still wouldn't look them in the eye. George put a hand on her shoulder and she had looked up to see him staring at her with deep concern, his brow furrowed. He asked what was wrong and she turned her gaze down. _

"_Come on, Hermione, you tell us and we'll share our spoils with you," Fred said in an uplifting voice, trying to raise her spirits as he offered her some of the snacks. Hermione's smile was tiny and quick. She continued to look down and proceeded to tell them what she had overheard on her way back from the library. When tears began to fall once more, George transfigured a pencil in his pocket into a handkerchief and offered it to her. She wiped her face yet again and took a deep breath to try and relax. By the time she was done with her story, both twins had determined, angry expressions on their faces. _

"_I'm probably just being silly about this whole thing," she said, trying to dismiss it. But they could tell how deeply their words had cut. _

"_Nonsense, by the time we are through with them, you won't ever have to worry about them insulting you again," Fred declared, thinking of possible pranks to play on the group. _

_Hermione shook her head, wiping the last of the tears from the corners of her eyes, "Probably be just a waste of time."_

"_I don't think so," George said firmly, standing up alongside Fred. They both gave her a hand up and picked up the discarded books. Hermione headed back to Gryffindor's common room walking in between the two, Fred holding the bag of snacks once more while George carried her books. They told her funny stories from growing up in the Burrow that had her laughing with her spirits raised by the time they reached the room. There they shared their spoils as they continued to tell their stories, including how they had given Ron a potion once that turned him into a girl for an entire day. _

_They had not run into Marcus or his friends on the way back but the next day Hermione ran across them in the hallway. Actually, she had to wiggle through the crowd surrounding them to get a look. Marcus and his friends stood rooted in their spots, making ridiculous noises as their engorged tongues hung from their mouths, almost reaching their chest. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she let out a loud laugh. Marcus caught her eye and stared at her for a second, during which Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, her cool eyes telling him she knew what was going on. He renewed his frantic noises as his tongue continued to grow. Their upper bodies thrashed about but their legs stayed still. She looked down to see their feet encased in concrete blocks. Hermione grinned, warmed by the fact that the twins had done this for her. _

Hermione smiled slightly. Marcus and his friends had never bothered her again. Not after George and Fred had tricked them into eating Ton-Tongue Toffees and Concrete Cocoa Creams. Once they started to take effect, Fred and George had had a little talk with-well, more like at them- about how they were going to treat their friend from then on. In repayment, Hermione had snuck through the secret passageway to Honeydukes with the help of Harry and the Marauder's Map. The following morning, George and Fred woke up to a large bag of assorted candy next to each of their beds. At the bottom of each bag she had even placed a couple of Dungbombs for their own use. If anything showed them how much she appreciated what they had done it was these, as she was usually the one admonishing their use of such pranks.

Hermione flexed her hand slightly, looking down when she felt the soreness. Her knuckles were pink and sore- she hoped Densley's eye was black and blue tomorrow. With her mind on injuries, she raised her hand to the back of her head and gingerly touched the spot where her head had hit the ground. She let out a small hiss of pain when her fingers touched the bump underneath her hair. George looked over quickly at the sound and leaned over but was interrupted before he could ask what was wrong.

Professor McGonagall marched back into the room, carrying the Boil-Cure Potion in her hand. She gave Kevin a dose and sat at her desk. Within seconds, the boils shrank into themselves and disappearing, leaving behind pink spots where they had been that quickly faded away as well. Kevin gave a relieved sound and relaxed back in his seat. Hermione, on the other, sat up straighter as she began to feel anxious for a different reason. She knew she was in trouble.

"Now I want to hear exactly what happened," McGonagall instructed, piercing all three of them with her green eyes.

All three of them began to talk at once and she held up her hand, silencing them.

"OK," she pointed at Densley first. "You first."

"Well, I was finishing up my lunch, minding my own business, when Hermione comes in and started yelling at me for no reason whatsoever." Hermione let out a small noise of disbelief. McGonagall's eyebrows raised at the description as well. "Well, then she hits me for no reason and got her friends to Stupefy me across the room. Then Weasley here covered me with boils." He gave her his most pathetic look.

"And you say you have no idea why any of this happened?" McGonagall asked.

He gave a helpless shrug. "No."

"Alright then," McGonagall turned to George. "You next then."

George seemed calm in the situation- he had been in trouble many times before. His only agitation was the arsehole on his left. "I was eating lunch when I saw Hermione come in the Great Hall. She went up to Kevin and they looked like they were arguing. I don't know what he said to her but she hit him." McGonagall looked slightly surprised to have the un-Hermione-like action verified so George hurriedly added, "He probably deserved it. Quite a dumb bloke."

"Hey!" Kevin interjected.

"Did you Stupefy Mr. Densley?" McGonagall ignored the insult.

"Of course I did," he nodded without regret. "As did many other students. He went to hit her." Hermione saw his hand on the armrest curl into a fist as he said this.

"Mr. Densley, is that true?!" McGonagall's gaze shot back at Kevin in shock.

Kevin squirmed slightly, trying to figure his way out of this. "Well, she hit me…"

"And that was wrong of her, but here at Hogwarts we expect our students to act morally. A male physically hurting a female is simply unacceptable." She turned back to George. "And the Fornunculus hex?"

"That was after I found out what he did."

Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione "Now, you, Miss Granger. Why don't you tell us the whole story."

Hermione proceeded to. "Among other things, Kevin called Ginny worthless and made her cry. When she told me I immediately went to go find him and set him straight. Again, he said something he shouldn't have and I _may_ have knocked him over before hitting him. He went to punch me and was Stupefied off. Then, I told George, Fred, Ron and Harry what had happened and George thought that Kevin deserved a little comeuppance. I think you know the rest."

"I certainly do." She leaned back and looked between the three speculatively, obviously trying to figure out what to do with them. Her eyes settled on Hermione first.

"Miss Granger, I expect more from you. And with you being a Prefect, you should be setting an example for the younger students," McGonagall reprimanded her.

Hermione swallowed a little pride. "I'm sorry that I let you down. I did not mean to set a bad example as a Prefect." She couldn't apologize for her actions and hoped the McGonagall didn't ask her to.

"And, Mr. Weasley, while I understand your want to defend your family, I cannot condone your actions." George didn't say anything.

"Both of your punishment will be that you will receive detention… tonight." When she didn't continue with any further punishment, Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She had expected a lot worse but was definitely not going to argue with that.

"Mr. Densley," she finally turned her attention back to Kevin. "You will have detention Monday and Wednesday night with Madame Pomfrey and Tuesday and Thursday night with me for the remainder of the month and will spend Saturday nights assisting Mr. Filch with his new project."

Kevin's eyes bugged out in shock. "What?" he exclaimed. "How do they get one night and I get the whole month?"

" 'cept Fridays and Sundays," George offered helpfully, a gleam in his eye. McGonagall lifted her eyebrow at him and he looked away innocently. Hermione couldn't believe it. It was only the 2nd of the month! He would have almost an entire month of punishment!

"Because," she turned her attention back to Kevin," I believe you have more to learn. And I think that Mr. Filch's new project will help you appreciate females more."

His eyes widened, "What project?"

Hermione could swear that she saw a slight twinkle in McGonagall's eyes for a second, but when she blinked, it was gone.

"Mr. Filch has taken up dress making and is need of a mannequin," McGonagall said in her no-nonsense tone.

Silence.

Hermione and George's mouths dropped but they stifled their gasps and laughter in shock. Instead, they both looked to their left at Kevin who had gone red in the face.

"Professor, you can't make me do this," Kevin said, practically begging.

She ignored his plea. "Mr. Densley, why don't you head back to your dormitory for the night. You will meet with Madame Pomfrey tomorrow night, after dinner, for your first night." Kevin nodded dumbly and left the room silently, still in shock over his punishment.

McGonagall turned back to Hermione and George. "Professor," Hermione began hesitantly, "not that I'm complaining…but why the huge difference in punishment?"

"I think Mr. Densley has more that he needs to learn," she repeated. "Especially on how to treat the fairer sex. I happened to run into a rather distraught Ms. Weasley this afternoon and she told me part of the reason why she was upset before I sent her off to her room to relax. Then there's the other problems we have had with him and other females at this school- including you, Ms. Granger." Both George and Hermione sat up straighter, not understanding at first what she was referring to. Hermione hadn't had much interaction with Kevin before today.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"While fights do happens on school grounds between students occasionally, it is not acceptable in the least for a male student to attack or attempt to attack a female student. Honestly," she sniffed," the knights in the hallways know more about chivalry than some of our students." Hermione grinned slightly, amused by her comparisons. She fixed them with a stern look, "But do not expect that I will look so lightly on starting fights if this should happen again." Hermione nodded. "Or on hexing," she directed at George. George grinned at her broadly and McGonagall looked down at her desk, shuffling through some papers on top. Hermione could swear she was fighting back her own grin behind pursed lips.

"Now, you two head up to my classroom and start cleaning. No magic. I will send some cleaning supplies up for you and meet you there in two hours to check your work." The two nodded and stood. McGonagall's eyes slid down to the floor and then she frowned. "Ms. Granger, where are your shoes?" Hermione sighed.

The two left the office and walked in silence for several moments before George began to chuckle. Hermione looked over curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Densley in a dress with Filch hovering over him with pins," he explained, his eyes dancing. Hermione smirked and began to laugh, only laughing harder when a snort escaped, much to George's amusement. He swung an arm around her shoulders. "Hope you brought plenty of elbow grease, Hermione. McGonagall's room hasn't been cleaned since Fred and I got it the second day of term."

Hermione looked up at him, very aware of the weight his arm around her, the feel of his body next to hers, the head radiating off him through his robe. "I would have thought you would just sneak magic to clean," she teased.

"Oh, I did last time," he said without shame. "Apparently McGonagall anticipated that though and checked spells used in the room when she checked on us. Then she reverted the room back to a mess and made us clean it again by hand."

Hermione laughed- she knew George and Fred charmed the Professor with their antics but they couldn't pull the wool over her sharp eyes. They reached the classroom to see the cleaning products-rags, sponges, a bucket of hot water, and various cleaning supply bottles-crowding the top of a desk. George removed his arm to remove his robe, pushing back the sleeves of his sweater to his elbows to prepare to clean. Hermione tore her eyes away from the muscles in his forearms before he might catch her and tucked errant strands of hair behind her ears. She brought her hands up to the elastic band securing her hair to tighten it when the heel of her hands hit the knot on the back of her head. She let out a low hiss of pain. Once again, George turned to her at the sound.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, stepping over to her.

She felt the bump a bit more carefully, feeling for how big it was. "Hit my head," she muttered.

George, standing behind her, replaced her hand with his own and his feather-light touch brushed against the bump. His eyes widened when he felt how large it was. "When did you hit your head?!" he exclaimed, his brow furrowed as he examined the bump with his fingers.

"When he flipped me over on the floor," she said quietly.

George's eyes darkened angrily at the thought of Kevin touching her, hurting her. He struggled to not let her see him losing control. "Luckily for you," he said in an overly bright tone," Fred and I have injured ourselves _numerous_ times."

"You don't say," Hermione said dryly.

George's smile became more genuine. "Hard to believe, but true. And, as such, we have leaned all kinds of healing spells. Knocks on the head? Frequent."

"Well that explains some things," Hermione grinned.

George poked her in the side and she squirmed, ticklish. George tucked that information away for later. "Hey, you want my help or not?"

"Yes, please, Oh Great Healer," Hermione rolled her eyes, grin growing.

George sniffed ," That's more like it." He pointed his wand at the spot and muttered a quick spell. Immediately her headache was gone. Hermione felt the back of her head to find the skin flat and not sore in the least. Spinning around, she beamed at George before throwing her arms around him. George was taken aback but was not about to let the opportunity pass- his arms wrapped around her, returning the hug. Hermione pulled back a couple seconds later, her cheeks slowing turning a bright shade of pink.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. She hesitated, thinking of her hand. She could just deal with it and let it heal on its own…but she thought of all the scrubbing and cleaning ahead of her. "Do you think you could do that for my hand?"

George thought maybe he would assist McGonagall with punished Kevin. In his own way of course. And without telling her. George reached out and Hermione automatically place her right hand on top of his. It looked tiny compared to his. Her knuckles were pink and swollen. George let out a low whistle. "Merlin, you hit him hard."

"I think I broke his nose," she said proudly.

George performed the same healing spell and the swelling immediately went down. She experimentally wiggled her finds and found no pain. "Thank you, George," she smiled up at him. "You're pretty handy to have around." The blush was back on her face and George slowly felt the burning of his ears, telling him the tell-tale Weasley blush was coming on the longer they stood there, her hand in his.

Hermione, a soft grin on her pink face, averted her eyes and removed her hand, moving over the desk to collect supplies to start cleaning. "I'll start with the blackboards," she said over her shoulder.

George cleared his throat, "I'll get the desks."

For several minutes, they both worked in comfortable silence. As much as had taken place, Hermione was pleased. Kevin had been punished- by her, George and McGonagall. George worked from desk to desk, scrubbing the tops (and bottoms- Seamus was still sticking his gum underneath the desk. And McGonagall checked that). He mused over the day's events. Hermione had a fierce loyal streak and was incredibly intelligent. Her fiery side was incredibly attractive- especially when it wasn't directed at him. But even then it was. She was funny in her own rule-abiding way (except when she believed that the rules were wrong).

"Thank you," George said suddenly. Hermione turned to look at him quizzically over her shoulder, her eyebrows raising. '_Thank you? For getting him in trouble?_' George lifted the rag off the desk he was wiping and stood up straight. "For defending Ginny like that. She's really lucky to have a friend like you."

Hermione blushed at the praise. "Ginny is like a sister to me," she explained. "I wouldn't let someone get away with hurting her."

There was a pause in which Hermione turned her head back to the board and started to wipe it again. George seemed to deflate slightly. "Does that mean I'm like a brother to you?"

Hermione paused in wiping the board and looked over her shoulder at him again. She studied his face, wondering how to answer. Finally deciding she turned back to the board and stared forward, a blush creeping up her neck. "No, I wouldn't say that," she said softly.

Intrigued and hopeful, George stepped forward, "Well, what would you say?"

Hermione's mouth opened and then quickly closed. She couldn't speak, she felt a little dizzy. She couldn't see him but she knew that he was getting closer and closer- she heard him drop the rag and the sound of his footsteps. It was what she wanted but she was scared to look. Scared to take the step, scared it wouldn't work. His hand rested on her shoulder, a comfortable, warm weight. Hermione let out the breath she was holding and turned until she was facing him. He was not a foot away, looking down at her with those bright blue eyes.

"What would you say?" he repeated, lower this time.

Hermione's heart was racing. She wiped her damp palms on the side of her jeans. She glanced down, trying to steel her courage. "I think you and I are friends." She looked up and saw his face fall, the hope falling from his eyes. She took a deep breath, "But I really want to be more." His face froze and he studied her face, his eyes flickering back and forth between hers as though trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. When Hermione just kept staring at her, her expression unsure and hopeful as she waited for his response, realization that it was true entered his eyes and a gigantic grin lit up his face.

"Hmm, you do, do you?" he asked teasingly, trying to look contemplative like he was considering this offer. But he looked way too happy to look serious. Hermione let out a theatrical sigh and gave an exaggerated shrug. "Well, then," he announced and wrapped arm around her waist, dipping her before she could blink. She let out a short surprised yelp much to his amusement and stared up into his face which was getting closer and closer. He stopped when his was just a couple inches from hers and stared into her eyes in a challenge, "Last chance to back out, Granger."

Hermione lifted herself up to close the distance and kissed him. Her eyes slid shut. She felt…warm and content and deliriously happy and whole. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers messing with his ginger hair. His one arm was wrapped around her waist, thankfully holding her up as her legs were feeling somewhat weak, and the other cradled the back of her head.

"Filch! Stop hiding around corners trying to catch students misbehaving- you gave me a fright!" McGonagall's muffled voice came from the hallway outside the closed classroom door. Filch gave a grunt in reply.

George instantly lift Hermione back upright and she spun around to face the board, picking up the cloth, and George ran on light feet back to the desk he had been cleaning, picking up his rag as well just as McGonagall opened the door. She looked at them as she hurried into the room, heading for her desk where she picked up a book. Content that they were both working, she started to head out. "I will be back in half an hour to check your work," she informed them.

"Yes, Professor," they chorused as she exited. Hermione let out a breath as the door shut. Not caught.

"Hey, Hermione," George said in a loud whisper. Hermione looked at him over her shoulder, a blush rising as she thought of the kiss. "Did you want to go to the Astronomy Tower when we're done?"

She gave him a grin and nodded before turning back to her work, determined to get done as soon as possible.

* * *

So, since this is a one-shot, I cannot refuse to update until I get reviews –just kidding-, but I would still love to hear what you thought about the story. It's my first Hermione/George story and I went over and over it until I had it how I wanted it. So please leave me a little note so I can know what you thought! Thank you!


End file.
